


As Long As You're With Me

by jadehqknb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Suga gives something up, but gains so much more...





	As Long As You're With Me

Daichi’s body quivered, his chest aching. Hearing Suga willingly sacrifice his time on the court for the betterment of the team… in his last year…  _ their  _ last year… He clenched his fists, only just managing not to slam them into the wall.  “I’m going to make sure we stand on the court as long as possible, we’re going to Nationals,” he said lowly to Asahi beside him. Thank goodness he was here. Daichi knew his vow would have been empty without him.

“Yeah,” came the deep reply, soft but firm, confident. Even if Asahi maybe didn’t feel it yet, he was getting there. 

Daichi watched Suga walk out of the dormitory into the black of the night, undoubtedly needing air after basically giving away his position, shouldering the burden of Coach having to choose between inherent talent and hard work. He  didn’t hesitate, pushing away from the wall to follow him. He didn’t look back.

Asahi watched Daichi go, wavering between tagging along or leaving him to take care of Suga on his own. It was awkward sometimes. Even with the three of them being friends, he usually found himself feeling like the odd man out.  _ Doesn’t help you ran away. You’re lucky they wanted you back. _

He shook his head against the demon in his mind, the one that constantly whispered in his ear how worthless he was, how the team and Daichi and Suga would be better off without him even if they all insisted the opposite was true.

Indecision kept him immobile for a while longer until a shout down the hall startled him from his thoughts; the first years were getting rowdy.  Squaring his shoulders, he headed in the direction of the boisterous noise coming from one of the sleeping quarters. He’d make use of himself here for now.

 

The moment he’d rounded the corner of the building, Suga ran. He ran and ran and ran, running until his lungs felt fit to burst. Tears stung his eyes and he wasn’t exactly sure of where he was going but he didn’t care, he just had to get  _ away.  _

Away from the laughter and the ribbing and the good time. 

Away from the expectations of his kouhai for him to be strong and supportive despite his teasing. 

Away so he didn’t curse Kageyama to his face for being a damn prodigy and ruining his chances of standing on the court.  It was selfish and stupid. Kageyama was the better setter, no if, ands or buts. Yet, it hurt. It hurt so much to twist that knife into his own heart. He felt like such a failure, so pathetic, so  _ unneeded _ .

The combination of crying and running finally brought him to his limit. He stopped, bent at the waist and leaned on his knees gasping for breath. He took in a deep breath, covered his face and wailed into his hands.

 

Daichi startled when he heard it, that agony filled cry. He increased his pace, rushing towards the sound. Finally he found him, curled up leaning against a brick wall. A door opened across the street, light flooding out round the silhouette of a woman who called, “Is somebody hurt?”

_ Yes. _

“It’s ok ma’am, I’ve got him,” Daichi called, thankful she didn’t argue the point, merely nodded and shut the door.

Suga hadn’t bothered to look up, Daichi wasn’t even sure he’d heard the exchange so lost in his misery.

He approached him slowly, calling out, “Suga?”

Suga’s head flew up from between his knees. “Daichi,” he hissed, rubbing furiously at his red rimmed, tear filled eyes; “Go away! I don’t want you seeing me like this!” 

Of course he didn’t listen, but kept walking until he was right in front of Suga’s crumpled figure. He crouched down, holding out his hand; “Tough shit, I’m here.”

 

Suga clicked his tongue but took the offered hand. It was warm, of course, all of Daichi was warm. His eyes, his smile, his heart… his hugs.  _ Not now heart, you can only take so much disappointment in one night. _

In one fluid motion, Daichi stood, pulling Suga up and into a full embrace, his strong arms wrapped around his torso. He tucked Suga’s head next to his and whispered, “I’ve got two shoulders, let it out.” 

Suga didn’t think he had any tears left to give but Daichi’s tenderness and his support broke the dam. He sobbed, gut wrenching, choking cries into those broad shoulders. Even in his misery, he reveled in Daichi’s hold, his arms around his neck, clinging tight enough he was probably cutting off his air supply. “I… I’m so sorry…” he gasped.

Daichi rubbed up and down Suga’s back but at those words his motion stopped and he gripped the back of Suga’s shirt; “Why are you sorry?” he asked quietly. 

“I’m a failure! We… we have to rely on a  _ first year _ to carry us and…” he pulled back, his face no doubt a snotty, disgusting mess; “It should be  _ me _ on the court with you… with Asahi…” He couldn’t hold Daichi’s gaze, dropping his forehead against his firm chest and sobbing again, “But I feel like dead weight, it’s embarrassing!” 

 

Asahi kept casting glances at the door. It was getting late and Daichi and Suga hadn’t come back yet. Something dark and forbidding curled in chest, rolled down it and settled in his stomach.

“Azumane-san.”

Coach’s voice made him jump guiltily. He looked up at him framed in the doorway of their room, the hall light casting him in shadows while Asahi’s face was visible in the remnant light beams; “Ye… yes coach?”

“Have you seen Sawamura and Sugawara? It’s almost lights out and I can’t find them.”

Asahi swallowed thickly, his face stating plainly something was wrong. After a slight pause he said, “They, uh, went for a walk I think.”

He could sense the cocked eyebrow in Ukai’s tone; “Is that so?” He took a deep breath. “Do me a favor and find’em, hmmm? They need to set a better example, you know.”

“Yes, sir.” Asahi stood rapidly, nearly tripping as he pulled on his track pants over his sleep shorts and shucked on his jacket. 

As he neared the doorway, Ukai moved to let him pass, but his hand on Asahi’s shoulder gave him pause; “Be their ace, Azumane-san. Help them carry the load.” His eyes looked into Asahi’s, serious but kind; “The both of them need you, you know.” 

Asahi nodded, shoving down his anxiety, then continued to the front door, pulling on his shoes and jogging into the night. There were only so many directions they could go, and he figured the one away from the main house towards the neighborhood was the most likely.

 

Daichi threaded his fingers through Suga’s hair and with gentle pressure guided his head up to look in his eyes. They were red, puffy and half closed, tears still leaking down his cheeks. His brow furrowed he said firmly, “You are  _ not _ a failure. The only reason we’ve made it this far is you.” 

Suga opened his mouth to protest but Daichi spoke over him, “It was  _ you _ who helped Hinata get his act together so Kageyama would stop being a pompous ass and set to him. It was  _ you _ who kept me sane when everything felt like it was falling apart after Asahi left. It’s been  _ you _ who helps me not be too hard on everyone including myself. Cut yourself some slack, Suga, there’s no accounting for genius.” 

He took a breath and went on, “Of course I want you on the court as much as possible, and not just because its our last year, but because you’ve worked your ass off. Who cares if you hid behind Kageyama for a time? You owned up to it, have made up for it in spades.”

His grip tightened, his face inching closer to Suga’s; “Kageyama may be a genius but he needs your guidance on meshing with the team. Hinata needs your wisdom to calm him down. Asahi needs you to make sure I’m not too hard on him.”

Another breath, an inch closer. Daichi’s voice dropped lower; “ I  need you… for everything.” 

Suga’s heart was slamming against his ribs, his breaths short and sharp; Daichi was  _ so close _ . He smelled good, looked good, sounded… god that voice; rich, deep, like thick, dark chocolate. The grip in his hair was near painful but he wouldn’t pull away for anything right now. His tears hadn’t stopped but they were slower, a new emotion manufacturing them; happiness.

“Dai,” he breathed softly into the minuscule space between their lips.

He saw Daichi’s eyes flicker to his lips, parted and dry but… right there...  saw him swallow... watched his tongue pass over his own dry lips and then, “Koushi can I—“

“Yes,” he whispered quickly before he could finish the request. 

Daichi moved then, pressing their lips together gently and Suga nearly melted. In fact, his knees did go a bit weak but Daichi’s strong arms slid down to clasp his waist as his own wrapped around those sturdy shoulders.

Suga parted them, whispering into the slim space between, “This isn’t pity right? This… this isn’t… you care, right?”

Daichi gripped the back of his neck, digging his nails into the flesh; “It’s more than care, I love you.”

Suga sobbed, burying his face into Daichi’s chest again, clutching the back of his track jacket.  _ He loves me _ .

“I love you, too,” he whispered.

 

Asahi was rooted in place, watching his two best friends in a passionate embrace on a sidewalk in the middle of the night; he really should look away, clear his throat, do  _ something _ . But he could only stare, shocked… though not necessarily surprised.

He’d sensed something between them for a while now, he just didn’t know what. And he was unsure how he felt about it. 

But that didn't matter now. What mattered was the smile on Suga’s face, still tear stained but no longer pained. What mattered was the laugh Daichi let out when he picked up the setter and spun him in a cliche move out of some romcom. What mattered now was… he needed to be strong for them.

He stepped into the shadows, giving them a moment longer before calling out for them from around the corner as though he didn’t know exactly where they were. By the time he rounded it, they’d parted but their expressions spoke volumes.

“Hey Asahi,” Daichi said as he reached them, a tinge of color on both cheeks. 

“Coach is ready to tar and feather you, better get a move on,” Asahi said. He looked at Suga; “Stupid question, but are you ok?”

Suga nodded as he wiped his eyes again; “Yeah, thanks big guy, sorry I made everyone worry.”

“They don’t worry about you Suga, you’re a pillar,” Asahi said through a smile.

Suga returned it, unexpectedly hugging him but he accepted the affection gratefully. “Thanks, Asahi,” he said softly.

“Alright, enough sap, let’s go,” Daichi insisted gruffly, grabbing Suga’s hand and tugging him towards the dorms.

He never let go. 

 


End file.
